The present invention relates to a control system, and to, for example, a control system that uses distance information indicating a distance to an object.
As disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2015-24713 and 2013-203336, a technique for controlling vehicles using information obtained from in-vehicle cameras has been extensively developed recently. When a distance image obtained from an in-vehicle camera is transmitted to a control apparatus, and the control apparatus performs control according to such information, the control apparatus controls a vehicle according to position information that is dislodged from an actual position of the vehicle due to, for example, a transmission delay. In order to address such a problem caused by a transmission delay, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2009-85761 and 2008-149805 disclose a technique for calculating a delay time caused by a transmission delay based on a transmission time and a reception time and corrects position information or distance information.